Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for installing window coverings and other window coverings.
Background of the Invention
Window coverings and other similar window coverings are typically installed in windows using mounting brackets that are screwed into the upper corners of window casings. Although effective, this installation technique may require a user to make measurements to ensure that the brackets are installed in the correct locations, as well as require tools (e.g., drills, screwdrivers, etc.) to drive the screws into the window casing. Unfortunately, this installation technique may also leave unsightly holes in the window casing and potentially damage the paint or finish thereon. This installation technique can also be quite time consuming. In a home or building containing many windows to be outfitted with window coverings or other window coverings, the installation time may increase accordingly.
In order to reduce the amount of time and/or effort needed to install window coverings, installation techniques have been developed. One such technique involves placing spring-loaded mounting brackets at the end of a window covering headrail. When the window covering headrail is placed into a window casing, the spring-loaded mounting brackets are released to provide a compression fit between the window covering and the window casing. Unfortunately, in some cases, such springs may generate insufficient force to secure the window covering to the window casing, particularly with long or heavy window coverings. This can result in movement or creep of the window covering relative to the window casing.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed are improved systems and methods to securely install window coverings in window casings. Ideally, such systems and methods will eliminate and/or reduce the need for tools when installing window coverings. Such systems and methods will also ideally eliminate and/or reduce the need for screws or other fasteners when installing window coverings.